Leda and the Swan
by FillInTheBlankNow
Summary: (Post-Advent Children AU) Sephiroth has won the battle and begins reshaping Gia in his image. Amused by their failed efforts, our heroes are threatened with an ultimatum: join Sephiroths new world order or face his traumatizing repercussions. Warnings inside. Unexpected romance, danger, and rebellion ensured. Tifa/Vincent, side Tifa/Reno, non-con Tifa/Sephiroth
1. Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(I believe in respecting trigger warnings, so) rating for future chapters of abuse and non-con TifaxSeph.

**To avoid graphic TxS scenes: read the prologue and skip to chapter four.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Leda and the Swan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Vincent trailed the halls of Shinra headquarters like a ghost, making no noise. With stoic eyes and an emotionless face, it was surprising he was alive at all.

Everything the man had seen and done, especially the people he had been powerless to protect, haunted him far worse than the demons he already carried.

When push came to shove he would always fail.

He had failed so many times already.

His fear and regret stained self-deprecation pushed against Vincent's thoughts like a slow knife into flesh.

It had been two days since Sephiroth dominated the world.

The fearless mercenaries had fallen.

Cloud would be the first to die.

.

.

.

_"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away."_ Sephiroth's blade tore into the puppets chest sidewise and separated it magnificently.

Time seemed to stop at that moment.

Vincent was no more than a foot away from Tifa as they watched their hero fall in two perfect pieces

The air tasted like tears, spit, and blood.

Her face slowly transitioned into twitching screams of absolute horror. And Vincent could only follow Tifa's overflowing rage as she jumped to catch the lifeless body.

Her once upon a time lover.

Their leader.

The future.

Every thing they had fought for.

It ended in one meticulous slice.

Still dazed and not fully comprehending what just happened, Vincent recognized the lack of his comrades.

Surrounding screams were getting louder but Vincent's eyesight started to fade away. All he could remember was a white light that briefly consumed everything. Hints of sleep almost followed, suddenly interrupted with a shatter of louder and more painful noises.

Ash was falling from the sky as he was engulfed by hundreds of confused and profoundly terrified humans; it seemed they were all being forced into groups. Vincent assumed there was a bizarre organization taking place somehow enforced through materia. He managed to push through the crowd, ultimately tracing the energy source to an slightly injured Yazoo. Then the realism of everything suddenly flipped a switch.

The remnant was alive and their hero dead.

Frantic, Vincent shifted his head in every direction, trying to recognize faces like putting together a puzzle. He found Tifa on the ground in a tearful pile, cradling the top half of Clouds dismembered body and softly whispering "I_'m sorry." _

_"I'm so sorry." _

Again and again.

_"We believed in you."_

Cid was standing protectively behind her while carrying an unconscious Yuffie, his spear missing.

Everything went grey and washed out as the one winged Sephiroth descended over them. Eyes only on Tifa, his laughter quickly evolved from a low taunt into a maniacal judgment.

_"Give me the pleasure of taking it away"_ the mockery echoed.

_He would soon take everything._

Though obviously not voluntarily, in the end they surrendered. Time reset as Tifa attacked first in a whirlwind of rage, immediately seething ruthless angry punches into Sephiroth. But unaffected, he seemed to be enjoying himself, humoring the woman's attempted revenge with constant successful blocks. Three minutes in and satisfied by her failure, Sephiroth knocked her to the ground and watched the blood spit from her mouth.

Vincent did not think twice before allowing Chaos's takeover as wings punctured his back and his body twisted into a anthropomorphic demon. It protectively rushed in front of Tifa and both monsters clashed attacks; for a split second it even looked like Sephiroth was threatened. As the fight progressed, their equality in strength wavered, now mostly one-sided in the silver mans favor. Chaos was struggling to keep up with Sephiroth's masamune strikes and was suddenly distracted as a girl came running at them, screaming "TIFA!" You could see a hint of Vincent's concern mix into Chaos's judgment as he let his guard down with trying to catch her. Sephiroth took advantage of the exposed weakness and quickly sliced one of his wings off. The creatures eyes widened at his failure, screaming pain and defeat. With that, Sephiroth caught Marlene's throat into a swift grip.

Locked onto Tifa and the wounded demon now reverted back into his original host, Sephiroth offered an ultimatum; forceful and condescending.

"You _will be_ my soldiers," he crookedly smiled. "You've impressed me; I've decided not to kill you._ Be thankfull. Obviously_ you can't win so why waste your death? I'm sure you'd rather not waste the lives of innocents either?" His hand tightened and Marlene's face became red. "I'm reasonable," the mocking continued. "I wonder what you'll _give me_ to save this girls life?" Tifa struggled to her feet immediately; her body ached with broken bones but somehow found the strength to stand. She could only beg in defeated gasps, "Please! Please, anything!"

Once he dropped Marlene their new world began a forced decent into wretchedness.

"Done."

.

Vincent still had his life. Many of the heroes still had theirs. It was what's the point of having them that remained uncertain.

The fake God had begun molding his new Gia. People were put in positions of power, killed, or ordered to work based on specific skill-sets. Threats and death were utilized immediately if opposition occurred. But where many would welcome death, the potential torture and violence of loved ones offered a greater motive to stay alive.

This was what kept Vincent moving. And in an alarmingly ironic turn of events, Sephiroth had demanded him to head Edge's military. The reasoning was simply because he "admired Chaos" and "had no fear of the failing man in his shadow."

He was so unthreatened by the remaining heroes that the majority of them were given authoritative rolls. Blackmail would have been the more appropriate term as Marlene and Denzel had been countlessly threatened to ensure everyone's binding compliance.

They were all puppets now, their strings dancing to his orders with disgusted obedience and shame.

Vincent kept telling himself to stay alive for his friends regardless of there being no light at the end of the tunnel. At this point, death felt like that light. But he had to stay for Tifa.

Because Sephiroth had taken the worst kind of interest in her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: _YES! I have changed the title from Immortal Devastation to 'Leda and the Swan.' I was so hating the previous one, ugh, and if you're familiar with Greek Mythology the name felt very appropriate._

So I have not written a fanfic in over seven years? Ooof. My previous name on here was PaperThinWalls and I had a load of unfinished stories that I don't know if I can ever get back to because of a lost password and forgotten email. I keep messaging the net moderators but I'm not hearing back. My older pieces are looking pretty doomed. Anyway, hello again internet awesome people. I actually just wrote this whole thing after re-watching AC and having some serious TifaxVincent smut party cravings. If you have any fantastic VxT recommendations please hit me up through PM or drop a link in a review.

Hope you enjoyed- please let me know what you think. Though this was a short prologue i'm excited with where I can take the story and characters. More reviews helps in pumping out faster chapters._  
_

Just a heads up- if you're expecting a redemption-y and mildly sweet Sephiroth here then no. Just no. In this AU all his decisions are made solely to benefit himself or torture others. If you're a HunterxHunter fan I feel like I draw a lot of parallels between his and Meruem's character. But minus any redeeming qualities. Mix that in with some psycho bits of Game Of Thrones Ramsay Bolton and there you have it. Absolutely not a SephxTifa romance!

_As of 6/28/14 this has been edited. _


	2. Survive

A/N: Thanks for the encouragement in continuing this. I was (and still am) a little nervous with how graphic this is getting. But I'd love to hear any thoughts on what you'd like to see. I am a curious writer. Even if you don't like this, let me know what you think I can do to improve it. Again, thank you for reading.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is not a pleasant chapter. Trigger warnings: There is sexual abuse and humiliation ahead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tifa. We have to survive." Vincent's voice was so hypnotic even as it cracked with tears. He placed two reassuring hands on hers and together they delicately lowered Clouds body. Shaking fingers traced her ex-lover's face as she furiously pulled away, eyes turning to stone.

A final goodbye.

Back on their feet, Vincent pulled her sunken body into his. The heat offered a brief moment of comfort as his apology and mutual heartbreak spoke through the tightness. "I know what your feeling. You're not alone. But we need to focus." The words reminded her not to falter; right now they needed a plan and had little time to react. She responded with an understanding squeeze and looked to the sky in horror.

Unintentionally disregarding Vincents advice, Tifa broke from the consoling embrace as an animalistic need to kill replaced all rational thought.

_Sephiroth._

Her teeth grinded side-to-side, knuckles cracking, and fists hungry for blood as the God approached her. His laughter intensified as Tifa lunged at him, blocking the first few hits and kicks effortlessly. Her attacks were sloppy, fueled by irrepressible rage, and lacked her usual battle intellect. But her screams continued to magnify with each punch.

There was nothing worse than the awareness that the fight before you could not be won. No exceptions, no chance of false hope. "You were always such an amusing woman." Sephiroth simultaneously caught both Tifa's fists in his, moving to the wrists next, and pressing down enough to feel her bones cracking.

She fought against vocalizing her agony as he hesitated to fully break anything; this was just a sick game and he was just playing with her.

Five minuets. It took Sephiroth only five minuets to slice Cloud in half and completely disarm Tifa. He forcefully kicked her to the ground then, laughing at the amount of helplessness.

With Cid and Yuffie unable to fight, Vincent let everything go and allowed a release of Chaos. Tifa watched the creature maliciously transform the hero's body with a mix of fear and hope. Chaos jumped at Sephiroth and defensively in front of Tifa as claws hit with a surprising amount of successful slices. Much like the fist-fighter, Vincent was trying to harness his rage into a powerful weapon; rage had always been a great motivation in the past.

It had felt like an eternity since their last battle. But now, the man in red had moved on from his self-implied sin and punishment. All the blame he unjustifiably inflicted on himself for letting such an abomination exist had left him with Sephiroths original death. Though doubt still lingered, he instead tried to focus on Chaos's demonic urges. But the tables had turned again; this time the beast was struggling to keep up with Sephiroth's blade, somehow distracted by the presence of three familiar faces.

Reno had arrived with Marlene on his back. Denzel's hand was tightly restrained in his to avoid from doing anything stupid. "Don't move," Reno whispered, itching to do the exact opposite as he watched Tifa struggle on the ground in pain. "Think." Unfortunately Marlene refused to listen and forcefully leapt from Reno's back, running towards the fight.

"It's so nice to see you all again. And some young ones as well?"

Vincent's thoughts mixed into Chaos, disagreement clashed as he tried to grab her and missed. Tifa begged "NO!" unable to stand. "Please let them be!"

Sephiroth's smile twitched with curiosity. Everything happened so fast but no one had the strength to react. Within seconds, the silver man severed Chaos's right wing, brutally stomped on Tifa's chest, and caught Marlene's throat.

"I wonder what you'll give me to spare this girls life?" His eyes were locked onto the martial artist's again, aroused at her vulnerability and his psychotic actions.

"Anything!" She coughed blood, reaching for Marlene's red face. Her tears were uncontrollably pouring down as a triggered vision of loosing her father again replayed subconsciously. "Please, anything!"

Sephiroth released her instantly, "done" he mocked.

Vincent, now back in his original form, jolted to the girl, catching her before she hit the ground. Marlene was convulsing and gasping for air as Tifa crawled over to hold her. Vincent pulled her up and the three of them embraced like everything was about to end.

Impressed with himself and ego blaring, Sephiroth calmly began circling the remaining hero's like prey. Reno now had his arms completely wrapped around Denzel who was trying so hard to break out. "Trust me" he squeezed him tighter, eyes ablaze with anger. "We can't do anything right now."

"There will never be anything that you can do" Sephiroth confidently interjected. "You will follow my every order in remaking this world or I will destroy all that you love in the most painful ways imaginable." His smile imprinted such fear into Tifa as her eyelids got heavy; any potential thoughts were drowned out by his hateful laughing.

Sleep unexpectedly followed and emptiness consumed her.

.

Tifa woke up in a room without windows. Immediately pacing, she refused to sit because of a deep-rooted need to stay alert. Paranoia was becoming her new best friend. And she was more than happy to welcome anything that wasn't crying. There was just no time to mourn and even less to be expiriencing fear.

One of the martial artist's most admired traits was her unrelenting conviction. She had always believed. Believed in Cloud, her friends, the mission, and their justice. "But why… why is this happening to us? Is it something we deserve? I don't UNDERSTAND!" Irrational doubt and self-blame were leaching all over Tifa's every thought. She was too much in her head and undeservingly making herself the problem in every scenario.

Clouds death.

"I didn't do enough."

Loosing to Sephiroth.

"I wasn't strong enough."

Marlene getting strangled

"I wasn't fast enough."

She repeated the negativity over and over as some form of punishment. When the door opened to unexpectedly reveal Vincent, she could not stop.

"I didn't do enough, I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't fast enough."

"Tifa" he insistently began as he walked closer. "You did everything you could. Your one of the strongest people I've met, and you throw the fastest punches I've ever seen." Vincent's hands were firmly on both sides of her shoulders now, eyes like truthful daggers. "I've been blaming myself for things not in my control for over twenty years. It was never justified and it will never suit you. "

Tifa's face shone with gratitude, blinking the irrationality away. She hugged him then, suddenly realizing she had rarely been this physically close to the gun wielder. It was a great moment of much needed comfort to feel the warmth of a friend. And she was glad it was Vincent. "The kids?!" she sharply remembered "where did he move them?" The thick tension resumed and both pulled away.

"They are safe. But I need your trust now, I don't have a lot of time," his voice stiffened. "We're all being separated. Sephiroth is sending us throughout Gaia to organize his new social order. I don't know who's going to what continent but the two of us are staying in Edge. We're going to be training soldiers and maintaining the city." His seriousness increased but remained consoling all the same. "What we need to do right now is mentally regroup. We will figure out a way to overcome this; we've done it before and we can do it again."

The man in reds confident words made her hands twitch for vengeance.

"You're right. _We can still do this._" Tifa beamed as a wave of strength was suddenly growing inside her again.

Vincent uncharacteristically could not help but do the same as he allowed himself a brief moment of indulgence; her smile had suddenly washed away all the impossibility.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile" Tifa curiously added, still lost in the startling rush of returned hope and safety. Without hesitation she extended a hand to cup the side of Vincent's face.

_So warm._

She had never looked at him like this, with total admiration and awe. It was such a strange sensation given the circumstances. Every part of her felt like it had somehow clicked into place as their eyes locked and illuminated with courage. _"We're alive and we still have a chance."_ But that beautiful moment between them was suddenly ruined by a violent opening door. Sephiroth entered with a terrifying excitement as Tifa and Vincent pulled away; anxiety and fear returned in full force.

"How nice," he began circling the two hero's, uncomfortably moving closer. "I was not expecting an audience. This will make things more exciting."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked with frightened eyes and an aggressive voice.

But he ignored her question and instead turned to the gun wielder. "Vincent, I suggest you get comfortable." He suddenly pushed Tifa onto the table behind them and the woman's back met with sharp metal. She screamed at the harsh contact and started swinging defensive fists. As Sephiroth asserted his body over hers, Tifa managed to get in one successful punch. The shock sent his head a bit sideways as he slowly turned it back to face her. A manic smile replaced his mouth as he twisted a fistful of her trademark long and beautiful hair. She refused to make a sound, refused to show intimidation.

"Careful" he threatened. "Before you do anything else I want you to picture your children. Beaten, bloody and violated. I want you to think about how your behavior is going to influence that happening."

Tifa locked eyes with Vincent, pleading for some kid of reassurance, hope, _anything_. But he remained frozen, fists clenched and eyes shrieking hatred. The gun wielder's demons began writhing in pain, burning to tear apart Sephiroth. But all of a sudden he couldn't move, apparently hit with a paralyze spell and unable to do anything but watch.

Sephiroth patronizingly snapped his fingers at Vincent with absolute pleasure. "I'm about to delightfully take something you care for and hold it over your head like a trophy, torture you with it, and make you feel useless."

His hands were like nails as he reached for Tifa's black pants, effortlessly tearing them off. The woman instinctively tried to cover her lower half while her eyes never left Vincent's. Those eyes were the only thing keeping her together as Sephiroth removed the remaining cloths, leaving her gloves. He then grabbed Tifa's wrists in one hand while he forced her exposed body to stand up nearly a foot from Vincent's. "What a magnificent creature. Don't you agree?" Sephiroth was ferociously grinning as he spread her legs, tracing his remaining hand against her entrance.

"But I suppose the focus really deserves to be on you Vincent." He was laughing as he again brushed an intrusive finger against her. "I do hope you enjoy tonights entertainment. Let's honor your new promotion!" Sephiroth's hands continued to her chest, aggressively grabbing at the naked woman's breasts. Her body shook and twitched in disgust. "Would you care to offer a few congratulatory words Tifa?"

She reassuringly directed her voice at the gun wielder instead, "I'm not afraid." But whatever she had said then would have resulted in the same answer.

"Tifa, you belong to me. You _should_ be afraid."

The martial artist bit her lips, still hypnotized in Vincent's eyes and somehow completely ignoring Sephiroth's threats. Vincent was crying now. She could feel his apology as the tears fell. _"I'm sorry I can't do anything!"_ they screamed in silence.

_"I can't do anything!"_

Tifa managed a forgiving smile and whispered "be strong with me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I'm conflicted on if I should continue this scene in the next chapter. But ohmyglob aren't Tifa and Vincent ADORABLE in there short lived post-apocalyptic hope moment! I feel like I'm obligated to write a sweet VxT story about them going to the zoo and then having passionate sexy awesome time to balance out all the horrible things I'm putting them through here. Thanks for reading. _Updated 6/29/14_


	3. Sephiroth

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TRIGGER WARNING: Rape and abuse ahead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The transfixing sensation of two bodies' tangled in perfect unity, the faultless release of letting everything you couldn't go; Tifa always enjoyed sex. It had constantly been something she was in control of. For the martial artist, she had experienced four lovers in this life. Three of them died. Another was about to happen in all the wrong ways.

.

Zach had been her first in Nibelheim as hormones and a raging mutual attraction made quick work of any inhibitions. He had instantly reminded her of Cloud, perhaps that was what made her so excited. Regardless, she was ready, curious, and uninterested in attachment. Despite being so young, Zack was a skilled lover. She would always remember his mouth between her legs, tasting her, how wet she became, how good everything felt. Tifa's first orgasm shook waves of endless electrical pleasures and left her wanting more.

.

Biggs originated from curiosity as the busty fist fighter initiated a seduction late one night after training. With him, Tifa watched herself mature- she began to appreciate her body and sexual confidence. Together they learned to experiment, make love slowly, and fuck aggressively. Though their sexual trysts were brief, it had been an equally satisfying arrangement between coworkers.

.

In Cloud she saw a father, husband, and friend. For a time Cloud even loved her just as much as she loved him. Their passion seemed to envelop everything once they saved the world. It was sad, beautiful, angry, obsessive, and they always came together; more often with sweet words and soft kisses. But like most great love stories, it ended in heartbreak. One year after Meteor he had called out Aerith while climaxing inside her. Tifa immediately separated their bodies. "Absolutely not" she said harshly, eyes digging into his. "I deserve better." She was hurt, disrespected, and had no tolerance for either. "You're right" she would always remember him saying, "this is it then." He had never apologized and she would never need one. Both would always love each other although never share it physically again. It would hurt for a long time.

.

Reno had been a sexy successful distraction. He seemed to always be at the bar once it reopened, always flirting, always failing. It had probably been Clouds still recent absence combined with the Turk's persistent desire that canceled out her better judgment. But it evolved into a surprisingly satisfying decision. Their sex was the roughest she ever experienced. Scraping skin, biting hips, pulling hair, and violent teasing developed into an art. Foreplay became a challenge of willpower, a game of who could outlast begging. They worshiped each other's bodies and it had certainly helped with ignoring how little Cloud was around; Tifa never lied to him about that. Their sex had been perfect until Reno eventually brought up love. Tifa of course panicked, the feelings were confusing but ultimately not returned and she ended the affair. It had been the first time she flew a relationship too close to the sun. Reno respectfully understood, brushing it off as a mistake. "In another life then, gorgeous." Tifa had hoped so.

.

The fifth would be the very unwanted Sephiroth; a sadistic psychopath who murdered her father, burned her childhood, and left a lethal masamune slash straight through her chest.

Reality came crashing back as he began stroking the remaining scar with a nostalgic smile, forcefully moving lower, and shoving two fingers inside her. Tifa's thoughts flashed to the men she had shared her most intimate moments with. She tried to find a good memory to use as desensitizing fuel. She tried to find comfort in the gun wielders face. But nothing was working.

Sephiroth harshly bit into the woman's neck, breaking the skin, and lifted her up onto the table. He made sure Vincent had a perfect view as he grabbed her wrists and without warning completely pushed into her. Tifa exhaled a loud scream, instantly ashamed of the submission while Sephiroth carelessly forced her down. "Let me tell you how Cloud died" he laughed, thrusts increasing "I watched his face break and his hope shatter." _He went deeper._

Tifa continued to hold everything in, refusing to add to the pleasure of his unforgiving torture. _This is going to end_, she reassured herself. _This is going to be over soon._

His teeth met with the martial artists skin again, sinking into her breasts and up to her collarbone in the most invasive way.

"The last thing he said was Aerith!" Tifa let out an unforgiving whimper as the words mixed with the physical pain. Her eyes desperately searched for comfort from Vincent's but were met with seething hatred. It looked like wings were ripping out of his back as he agonizingly fought against Chaos's takeover. His pain just added to hers and she had to look away.

Sephiroth's hands were squeezing her hips now, nails digging into skin and blood. Tears were silently falling from Tifa's face as the silver man wrapped two excited hands around her neck. He forced her into his eyes as laughter encompassed the entire room, filling it with misery. Vincent's face uncomfortably twisted as hers became red, chocking for air. The woman's body suddenly went limp but Sephiroth's violating assaults were unrelenting.

Vincent could feel Gigas's desperate lightning, Hellmasker's maniacal shrieks, Galian's engulfing fire. And Chaos… the gun wielder could feel Chaos bashing against the inside of his skull most of all. The demon's screams echoed their unified rage _"KILL! KILL HIM!"_

Letting go "I thought you were stronger than that!" Sephiroth mocked, slapping her hard across the face and bringing her back into consciousness. She gasped a struggling breath, the pain returning, and the reality stifling. Tifa suddenly manifested all her remaining strength to punch him again, instantly regretting it.

"How adorable. You're actually trying to get away?" In that moment Sephiroth pulled out of her broken body and roughly twisted the fist fighter onto her stomach.

The returned force back inside her caused a chain reaction of hopeless screams.

With a fistful of brown hair, he repeatedly began to crash her face into the harsh metal table. His thrusts and beating fell into a coincided rhythm as Tifa welcomed the short moments of blacking out, completely loosing track of all time.

The marital artist could not remember how long it was until the banging stopped. Once it had, Sephiroth's hands jumped to her hips, bruising into their sides and spilling into her. He screamed "Mother!" as the release subsided.

Tifa's absolute disgust in that moment pushed the fist fighter into a loud cry of helplessness. She could no longer hold it in.

Tifa spit up blood and grief while he enjoyably pulled out. A wave of accomplishment spread across his face as he turned her back around, admiring his art; his bloodied masterpiece. "We're going to have so much fun together," Sephiroth delightfully licked some of the blood away. "I'm going to draw out your miserable existence and savor each moment." She refused to look at him. Tifa's chest heaved in uncontrollable twitches; every part of her felt disgusting.

Vincent seemed to have fully reverted back to his normal self; any traces of Chaos were gone. He collapsed to the floor as the paralyze spell subsided. There were still fresh tears on his face.

Fully clothed now, Sephiroth casually walked over to the shattered gunslinger and rested a taunting hand on his shoulder. "This is on you Vincent. Every time you look at her I want you to think of how powerless you really are. Let the self hatred burn." Pleased with his actions, the man was about to take his leave when- "Seph-Sephiroth!" Tifa shouted, placing two shaky feet on the ground, still bloody and naked. "Marlene and Denzel, can I see them? Can I see them Please" Her entire body suddenly illuminated with unrelenting confidence. She may have been physically broken but her mentality pushed with everything she had left not to show it.

The tyrant smiled, impressed at her resolve. "Since you asked so nicely. I'll have Loz take you to them."

Vincent's eyes were locked into the floor in shame, teeth grinding together as Tifa remained strong.

"I hope you both learned something," he condescendingly ridiculed before shutting the door.

In one hurried movement Vincent was instantly at Tifa's side, wrapping his cloak around her and healing with a full-cure. She let out a thankful sigh as the cuts and bruises melted away and wiped the remaining blood against his cape.

His eyes looked so sad as he cautiously withdrew from physical contact, Vincent couldn't even look at her; terrified his presence was unwanted or provoking. The gunslinger's overwhelming paranoia was too much as he struggled with what to say or do.

But Tifa suddenly decided for him as she lunged into his body, and puzzled, Vincent carefully returned her embrace. They stayed tightly bound together, sharing limitless apologies and conjoint sadness.

There eyes met again, his pleading for forgiveness and hers with something Vincent did not understand.

"I need this. And right now I need you. I have to forget what just happened." Her words caused dizziness. Nothing made sense anymore, especially as Tifa's lips met his.

He had come to respect this woman, mind, body, and spirit. They were acquaintances who grew into companions, trusted allies into close friends. But she was kissing him now and he was kissing back. Vincent had never felt so unworthy and incomprehensibly stimulated. His mind was on fire while his body reacted without a second thought. He could feel Chaos's encouragement, confusing affection, and frightening arousal. Tifa had parted his lips then, their tongues softly dancing. Vincent's hands moved to her face, delicately stroking her cheeks and hair, tenderly pulling her deeper into the kiss. His metal hand skillfully moved down her back, tracing affectionate circles.

A soft moan escaped her mouth and into his, their togetherness had begun to wash away Sephiroth. But Tifa's ferocity decreased as her lips softly closed, traveling away from his. He watched then waiver, not wanting to stop, and remained holding her.

"I'm sorry. That was selfish." She appeared momentarily lost, shaking her head. "I had to take back a moment of pleasure. I _needed_ to do that for myself."

"There is absolutely no reason to apologize." He looked horrified, absolutely disoriented with what just happened and how astounding it had been. Vincent reassuringly stroked her hair, "I just don't think I'll ever know what to say."

"Just be here for me, trust me, let me trust you," Tifa's eyes suddenly burned into Vincent with such wrath. Her hands tightened against his back, begging for his returned promise.

"And don't ever let me loose sight of revenge."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I love the idea of Tifa just being all NOOOPE with Clouds fucking up in bed. Because, show of hands everybody- who stays with someone when they suddenly reveal their love for another? Spoilers- the end result is TERRIBLE. I felt their bittersweet ending made the most sense in this storyline and you can feel Tifa's heartbreak allover again with Sephiroth's condescending _"His last words were Aerith!"_ bullshit. I had some fun with her Reno rebound too. Basically her entire short lover's summery was a blast to write.

**PLEASE check out my new ficlet titled "This is not about love" It's a short story about Reno and Tifa's prior to this. **

Side note: Rape is an absolutely unacceptable and awful thing. Based on experience I believe Tifa's actions towards Vincent are ultimately justified. Survivors combat the healing process in many different ways- in this instance Tifa acts through the obliging comfort of Vincent. Their trust seems to be reaching new heights and I'm fairly satisfied with the ending.

I also added in some bits of Vincent's demons. Chaos in particular is going to have quite an involvement in future chapters. I kinda figure Vincent has 98% control over his crazy brain team although he can constantly feel and hear them. Tiny, tiny hints of Chaos digging Tifa. Because hot. ALL THE HOT. I think as Vincent and Tifa's friendship progressed Chaos developed similar feelings of respect. And *cough* attraction *cough*

Please keep hitting me up with reviews- it really helps with how fast I can get these chapters out!

Sophia: Thank you so much for the kind words. I'm glad you appreciated the sweet moment between Tifa and Vincent suddenly destroyed by Sephiroth. I thought it would be good way to set the tone for future chapters. Hope you keep coming back to read more- thanks again for the great feedback.

Lapaxlove: You my dear- are fabulous. Thanks for the encouragement and excellent VinxTifa recommendations.

PurplePrincess, Flowersoflight, and Morgana: Thanks bunches guys- hope you dig this chapter.


	4. Goodbye

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 4: Anger_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tifa had always thought Vincent was unique.

Upon their initial meeting, she had never been more fascinated or compelled with getting to know someone. Not many words had been exchanged at first. But after fighting alongside her she began to notice a mutual curiosity from him as well. Little conversations began to occur regularly. Tifa often instigated them but Vincent always hinted a bit of eagerness in complying. Both fighters had also developed a strange comfort in each other's silent company. One night in particular, shortly after Aerith's death, they shared their first genuine moment as friends.

Tifa casually walked towards the gun wielder "quiet night huh?" He lifted his hand up in acknowledgment, still leaning against the Highwinds railing. "Sounds that way" Vincent responded characteristically impassive while she joined in his stargazing. The full moon exposed both teammates as it smoothly passed through clouds.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked with a slight interest.

"I don't really know" Tifa's excitement briefly flickered; It was a rare moment when he was the one asking questions. "I've just been thinking too much? About all of us, and what were fighting for." She paused, turning quizzical eyes into Vincents. "If you don't mind, I'm curious. What exactly motivates you through all this?"

Against his better judgment, Vincent surprised both of them with a truthful answer. "I guess it originally came from self-hatred and years of regret. That's how you found me, hiding between living and dying. But that masochist need to rot is gone now. Fighting seems to have given me a new resolution; it's the first thing to feel good in a _very long_ time. I'm no righteous man, and I'm not even remotely concerned with saving the world- I truthfully think I'm just living for revenge. And that's fine with me."

She could only bring herself to nod._ "This guy needs to cut himself some slack," _Tifa thought. His refusal to let things go could run circles around Cloud. "I understand the fighting. It's one of the rare moments where I absolutely believe in myself. That rush of power is intoxicating," she added with cracking her knuckles.

"I'm surprised you're not asking me to explain."

"Preettyyyyy sure you have no interest in talking about it."

"Well I can't argue with that. Ultimately nothings changed. The story ends with me being the same horrible person you see today for even worse reasons."

"Oh c'mon," Tifa aggravatingly huffed. "That self-deprecating routine is going to kill you!" Her fists tensed against the Highwinds railing as an unexpected rage transformed the woman's entire demeanor. It twisted hints of concern and persistence. "I'm most certainly familiar with fucking up. Fucking up is _part of life._ I was a terrorist by definition. I've killed, lost loved ones and watched my childhood burn. I know what revenge, regret and mistakes taste like- but I accept it, let it go, and keep moving forward. _You have to._"

Why was she suddenly pushing this? What triggered her? This man clearly experienced more than a lifetime of pain, who was she to tell him get over it. Had anyone assertively vocalized the same words at her, Tifa would easily have made them eat face against concrete.

_"Just had to go and waste my first real opening up Vincent session on a bender of lecturing judgment, didn't I?" _Tifa inwardly facepalmed.

He stared at her, unflinching, as the martial artists eyes softened into uneasiness. "There's something in you, I see it when you fight. You care about us, about Gaia. Maybe that's scary to admit, and I'm sure you have legitimate reasons for pushing it away, but the past can't hurt you anymore. Not unless you let it."

_Well at least that felt good to get off my chest._

He was quiet after that. Well, technically he had stayed quiet since she began talking. Tifa interpreted it as a request for privacy and she began walking away out of embarrassment. Maybe she had projected too much on him. "I hope you find your peace, Vincent. Regardless of what you think or tell me, I know you deserve it."

Five steps in Vincent unexpectedly came to terms with her honesty, returning it with a simple but genuine "thank you."

Tifa twirled back to face him, it was enough to leave her beaming. The full moon beautifully illuminated her proud smile as Vincent hid his underneath his cloak.

"Try and believe in yourself, gunslinger."

.

They were still alone, still holding each other, and not quite ready to let go.

"What do you know about love, Vincent?" her uncomfortable question begged for an answer he didn't quite understand. "I used to feel it in my skin, happiness spilled over me; it was this temporary beautiful madness." Tifa's face relaxed as she remembered vivid early memories with her spiky blonde lover. "But the older I get the stronger I feel it will always end in loss. It's just like kicking an addiction you can't ever go back to. It's always going to be logically impossible now."

"This isn't like you. Don't start to shut all the good things out before they have a chance to happen." Vincent began gently stroking the back of her neck. "I'm not _sure_ we choose the people we love. Keep in mind any love I've felt was one-sided- acknowledged but never returned. I think that was the worst part. Having someone know how you feel and ignore it; makes for great motivation to make endlessly bad decisions."

"Oh do I sure understand that. Sometimes you're just too wise for your own good."

"Lock yourself in a coffin wise."

"Are you actually making a joke?" Tifa laughed suddenly, surprised by another moment of returned enjoyment. She began walking over to her remaining cloths and dropped the man in red's cape to the ground. Indifferent to her nudity, she started dressing.

Vincent's eyes widened, soaking in the beautiful woman a little longer than he should have and turned around in humiliation.

"See something you like?" Tifa teased, thanking Gaia she still had her sense of humor.

Vincent's hands clenched into fists with awkwardness "I apologize for staring. I haven't seen a woman naked in over twenty years. It's a bit… alarming." He looked so vulnerable without his cape to hide behind. Tifa thought it was endearing.

Fully clothed now, she turned around to meet him again. "I had no idea you were in there for so long." Her hand reached out to the gun wielders face again, his warmth returned a provoking need to lean in for a second kiss. "_How can anyone be this warm"_ Tifa kept thinking as another faultless moment brought their bodies closer.

"What _is this_?" The man questioned against her lips, confused but desperate to taste more.

"Two friends with human needs" she responded softly, hands moving to his defined chest as she traced buckles and leather under ambitious fingertips.

Vincent surprised himself in following Chaos's hinting voice, trailing delicate kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. His mouth was hypnotizing, the caress of his lips against skin softer than anything Tifa ever felt. She tasted him a final time before hesitantly pulling away. "I have to… see Marlene and Denzel."

Both were panting as Vincent backed himself against a wall. He protectively continued to hold her hips and together they caught their breath.

"Well… I suppose I should wait for Loz then?"

"We should leave this room and find him ourselves," he said slightly distracted in playing with a piece of her hair. Their closeness felt so casual now. Regardless of it just being sexual escapism, neither could deny how good the other felt.

.

They walked together, familiar scenery making them recognize the building as Shinra headquarters. It had been both hero's initial suspicion.

Their comfortable linked hands separated as Loz unexpectedly rounded the corner in front of them.

"Hello sister."

Tifa's mouth twitched at the reception but quickly let it pass.

"And you _brother_. You need to head to the twelfth floor. Some Turks will be briefing you on expected services." The clone pointed behind them and ended with a commanding "Goodbye."

Vincent's claw moved from Tifa's shoulder down to her hand, tracing metal fingers against hers affectionately. "I'll find you soon. Be safe and hug Marlene for me." She smiled at the assurance, nodding but reluctant to let go.

The man in red turned, heading for the nearest elevator. Instantly missing the martial artist, he tried to remain focused as he walked further away from her.

Loz returned eyes on Tifa, approaching her perhaps a little too closely as he tried to imitate Vincent's previous loving touch. She blocked the contact immediately, like swatting a fly. "Back the fuck off" she harshly defended, half in a fighting stance.

"But I wanted to try it" he whined a little.

"It's only something friends do" Tifa scoffed, feeling it necessary to dumb down her explanation.

"I would like to be friends." Her patience had reached a limit with that comment. She had no kindness for him. "Take me to Marlene and Denzel. NOW."

Loz looked like he was about to cry, "You don't have to be so mean." His frown deepened, surprisingly obliging and began leading the way to exit.

Tifa had remained quiet, keeping a safe distance behind the clone until they left the headquarters. But the woman's anger was progressively returning and she decided Loz needed to be her verbal target. "Do you even know why you're doing this?"

"Because Sephiroth told me to," he answered with childlike confidence.

"No! I mean, why are you doing THIS? The killing, torture, and unnecessary destruction! Don't you feel anything? Why are you even still alive?"

He was confused at her accusing words. He didn't have an answer because he had never questioned anything. "It's better this way. Were going to make the world whole again." He didn't get it. He would never get it.

Tifa was fuming. This man and his blinding ignorant obedience gave her a headache. Thankfully they soon appeared at a school and Loz gestured to go inside. "You have five minuets sister." With that, Tifa bolted, screaming Marlene and Denzel through empty hallways. She ran past a classroom, double taking to find a cluster of hidden children. Denzel was among them, Marlene behind, and sitting on the lap of an unexpected Barret. They all shouted "TIFA!" and time stopped.

Her rapid happiness destroyed any ability to make coherent sentences as tears were falling down her face. She reunited with her family and embraced in a fever of returned hope.

"I was so worried about you" Barret mumbled as he hid the slight shaking in his voice. "Reno… Reno said he watched you leave with Sephiroth."

_"Sephiroth…"_ her words trailed off softly as her mind flashed triggered clips of him.

She remembered everything.

"Yeah, I was _with_ Sephiroth."

The man noticed the obvious implication and didn't push the conversation farther.

Instead Barret put a reassuring hand over her shoulder. "Are you okay?" _But really_, he thought, _how could she be?_ _What a stupid question._

"No" she said in disappointment. "But I will be. Vincent has been… helpful."

"You tell red he's gotta watch over you. I can't be there for ya. Not now. But we'll figure this out, I'll find a way ta keep in touch."

"I don't have a lot of time" Tifa tried to speed thing along. "What's going on with you?"

His demeanor toughened suddenly "I'm heading out to Corel tomorrow and I'm taking the kids." The martial artists eyes widened with a hint of relief and sadness.

"They'll be safe with you, that's good news. I'm apparently staying here with Vincent and training soldiers? I don't really know, it's all very vague. How about everyone else?"

"Well as far as I know, were all alive." Tifa exhaled a giant gasp of relief. "Except…"

"I know. Just keep going" she pushed adamantly. Clouds death did not need to be revisited right now.

"Yuffie got pretty banged up in a fight with that fuckin' longhaired clone. She's all right now, maybe headn' to Wutai with Reno. Cid's going to Rocket Town and Reeves okay but I have no idea what he's doin'. XIII will probably get sent ta Cosmo Canyon. I think that crazy bastard is setting us all up to kill in the places we have the most attachments ta'."

"One minuet," Loz mocked in the doorway. Denzel fiercely stood up, itching to initiate some kind of objection when Tifa blocked him. "No. Right now we have to be strong. And being strong means no fighting or instigating. Do you understand?" Both children nodded, hands tightening against hers. "You're going with Barrett and your going to be safe." She hugged the kids; terrified it might very well be the last time.

"Don't give up." Tifa fought against crying as she kissed Marlene's forehead and cupped the side of Denzels face. Her eyes returned to Barret's "Stay safe."

"You too."

She left quickly and followed Loz back to her cage. The future remained ambiguous but she was ready to fight it.

Tifa really needed to punch something.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So this was very dialogue heavy and I really enjoyed scripting it. I'm thinking I might have some future chapters following the other heroes and possibly incorporate romances like RenoxYuffie and CidxShera. I actually have a solid idea where all of this is heading- hooray! I'm also pretty excited with how fast this is writing itself; it's been flowing nicely on my days off. Reviews make my brain happy- please keep m' coming and thanks for reading.

Special thanks to Sophia, Morgana, and PurplePrincess. You are all awesome.

Sophia: Your review was just so nice to read. I was pretty conflicted with how to reintroduce Sephiroth; I didn't want to immediately punch the reader in the face with the brutality of it. Thank you for the kind words about the stories flow. It means a lot.

Morgana: I'm pumped you think I'm hitting the right amount of dark here- super compliment, thank you. And yeah, the whole Sephiroth transformation from crazy evil into caring lover makes me cringe a bit. It won't be happening here. I'm not a big fan of Stockholm syndrome stories; I get really uncomfortable reading them. My Sephiroth aint' got time for that, hahahah. He's going to stay a psychopath.

PurplePrincess: I don't want to spoil anything but I'm not going to have Tifa and Vincent's relationship exposed for a while. There going to be very smart about hiding it and Sephiroth isn't going to pull one of those "I SMELL HIM ON YOU AND NOW I'M ANGRY" reactions. Thanks for your support!


	5. Anger

.

.

.

.

_._

_Chapter 5: Anger_

.

.

.

.

.

Life marked three days since Tifa had endured Sephiroth.

Through her first briefing with Loz she learned he was traveling Gia and would be for some time. It had been the most remarkable news.

Shortly after, that same babysitting clone began making small, unexpected efforts in assisting Tifa. He was full of childlike questions and innocent fascination for her. Loz's curiosity for friendship was uncomfortable, though the martial artist took full advantage of it when she could. Their most recent pact granted returned living accommodations at the 7th Heaven. Having her own space again fueled a sense of Tifa's slowly returning security. But unfortunately it soon paved the way into an easy isolation. This really just meant avoiding Vincent. Tifa stomached a heavy amount of guilt with the decision; seeing him triggered unwanted memories of Sephiroth and she wasn't ready to face them.

She missed her gunslinger desperately.

But she was angry.

_So angry. _

From that moment, everything happened to shift into monotonous routine. Her days mostly consisted of endless training, teaching, and toughening. When she wasn't following orders, Tifa was helping distribute food, rebuilding Edge, and pouring every remaining ounce of herself into supporting others. The more she could do meant the less she had to focus on her. Unconditionally worn out by the time she collapsed into bed, Tifa would already be asleep before she had time to dwell on trauma or loss.

No thoughts of leaving her family, no self-blaming for loosing Cloud, no occasional flashes of remembering the silver man's touch. Everything would stay buried. Exactly how she wanted to keep it.

.

Vincent asserted his concern before leaving on a mission to overtake Kalm. In case the man in red didn't make it back he needed to voice his lingering anxiety. Tracking her down in the Shinra Headquarters gym, he intended on a calm and reasonable conversation; it regrettably devolved into an argument that quickly exploded.

"Addressing all this bullshit will not make anything better!" she screamed into a punching bag, effortlessly throwing hit after hit.

"You want me to talk about how I probably won't see the kids again! How it felt holding Clouds dead body, or the constant disgust I'm trapped in because of Sephiroth!" Tifa's anger had reached new erratic heights as she misinterpreted things Vincent wasn't really accusing her of avoiding. She seemed to be missing his honest concern.

"Listen to me please" the gun wielder tried to reason. "I'm not expecting things to immediately get better, that's unrealistic for both of us. What I'm saying is you need to slow down and forgive yourself."

She caught the punching bag; silence enveloped them as she wiped the sweat off her face. _"Are you kidding?" _she threatened. "You're going to _lecture me_ about forgiveness?" Hands on firm hips, Tifa was glaring daggers.

"Well you always reminded _me_ I had to. I listened and tried." His voice stayed comfortably composed while hers became increasingly brasher.

"I can take care of myself!" She almost believed it.

"But your not!" he argued back. "I watch you push your limit recklessly everyday. I know the difference between burying feelings and killing yourself with them!" Outside of seeing Chaos, Tifa had never experienced his anger before and flinched backwards.

Guilt washed over Vincent as he saw her hinted fear. Fear from him. With that, Sephiroth's voice influentially rushed back in the gunslingers head. "_This is on you. Every time you look at her I want you to think of how powerless you really are. Let the self hatred burn." _Now he was in trouble. Vincent's usual fight or flight thinking struggled against each other in a stalemate. But thankfully Chaos's surprising reinforcement shook him. _"Wake up you idiot. We are way passed the guilt charade. This is about Tifa; you need to guide her out of this. Now figure it out or I'll presumptuously grab the reigns and do it right." _Vincent snapped back but with a different type of unease replacing the first _"your mutual worry for her is concerning me. We're going to talk later."_ Chaos just spitefully laughed, fading out from their shared psyche with taunting words. _"She's a delicious looking woman, I can't ignore that." _

The teammate, friend, sort of lover, whatever he was now, offered a white flag and his eyes locked into hers. "I'm sorry. You're so angry, Tifa. And I get it. But I'm not attacking you. I'm trying to _protect you_ from yourself; I've experienced the same things. You asked me to trust you and for you to trust me. How is what you're doing right now accomplishing either?"

She was mentally forced back to the Highwind two years ago; it was like having their same conversation all over again. Only this time their roles were reversed and she was playing tantruming teenager. It felt painfully ironic and embarrassing.

He gently walked towards her and extended a non-judgmental hand. "Remember? The past can't hurt you anymore, not unless you let it?" The very words she had so insistently used with him. He remembered, she remembered, her barriers went down and their bodies embraced.

"You have every right to feel the way you do. And I can't help being worried, I care about you too much. I will always respect anything you need, whether it's space or closeness." Vincent's voice struggled through unease, "I'm sorry I can't be what you want but I can help you through this."

Tifa's eyes widened, charged into his with a promise. "You are…" she honestly whispered as Vincent's face creased with shock. "I'm… I'm sorry. You've been wonderful. I don't understand what changed but I keep seeing Sephiroth. And I can only shut it out with keeping busy until passing out." The martial artist looked to the ground, accepting her shame but this time not using it as self inflicted poison. "It's this strange addicting pain that I've stumbled into a routine with."

"I understand, misguided repenting was my solution. I have twenty plus years under my belt and maybe three with learning to move on. We _can_ do this. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

All Tifa's pain and weight ended as he pulled her closer. He kissed the sides of her checks, forehead, and finally her lips. Tifa was slightly surprised by the initiated affection; his need to touch her was alarming and passionate. But she returned the kisses in full force, hands tangling into his long black hair with a crucial longing.

She had missed this and he had equally missed her. An abrupt shockwave of desire to keep exploring agonizingly tugged at Vincent's body and mind. Chaos appeared again, hungry and aroused.

Tifa aggressively switched positions, forcing him against the gyms wall, lips sill locked. Her tight training outfit pushed against his entire body and he let out a worshiping moan. "Tifa…" he begged.

_Her_ name from _his_ mouth sent a jolt of pleasure all over. "Oh Vincent" she whimpered into him with total need. The woman immediately grabbed his claw, forcing it up to her chest. He almost pulled away, self conscious of his dangerous sharpness when Tifa refused. "Stay" she ordered, trailing hers against the gun wielders throbbing erection.

Vincent's initial protest disappeared as his metal hand ripped up her shirt onto her captivating breasts. The other grabbed her ass, creating this amazing triangle of pleasure while his mouth licked circles against her neck. Tifa's teasing heated; both delightfully amused at each other's uncontrollable noises. It looked like she was momentarily taking control again as his hold weakened once she found his belt. Starting with the buckle first, she undid a remaining button and lingered at the zipper.

"Do you want to feel me?" She traced nails teasingly against a hint of exposed stomach.

"Tifa, I _need_ to." His voiced challenged hers with an animalistic eagerness and the martial artist felt herself blush. Before she could further with his pants removal, Vincent had suddenly pulled down Tifas, red panties following. The claw hand shifted to her hips, hungrily digging into one side while the other found her transfixing heat and smoothed two fingers opposite her entrance. "What a teas…ssee" her voice amplified as he found her clit and watched as her body gorgeously responded against its caresses.

Thoughtful, proud, and so unrelenting to give up, Vincent had always regarded the woman as stunning. But as he admired her now, Vincent was starstruck. Her body was a brick house of full curves and mouthwatering strength. Experiencing her so intimately triggered his demons unified need for more.

Vincent could feel Chaos banging against the insides of his skull and was swept away in a frenzied desire to please. His fingers flowed deep inside her and she gasped while he talentedly shifted her body against the wall, lowering his face and endless kisses down to her sex. Tifa's knees almost gave out but Vincent's claw still remained fastened and squeezing into her remarkable hips, feeling each invigorating shudder. He daringly blew against her exposed folds, separating them with his clearly skilled tongue.

Tifa responded with several dirty curses, explicitly moaning as she smashed the side of her fist into the wall, leaving a massive dent. Encouraged to push this enjoyment as far as possible, Vincent quickened his ravenous tongue, pumping it deliciously further inside while his claw and regular hand switched positions. Those metal talons excitedly intimidated her as they lightly traced the inside of her thigh.

Again he shoved his tongue back into her, Vincent's claw followed to her sweet spot and impatiently pushed the cold metal against it. "You intu…it…tive… bas…t...a…" she couldn't even finish her playful jeer. Experimental touching and satisfying licks combined in perfect unison to create a pleasure that shook her entire body. Her hips twitched against his face and everything tightened as he felt her come, drinking her with absolute satisfaction and wiping the remaining taste against his cape.

After the incredible climax she leaned down the wall, bringing Vincent with her, completely exhausted. They were both breathing heavy as she dexterously moved into his lap. Her head rested against his shoulder while Tifa sighed in total relaxation. The man was smirking.

"Amazing" was the only word she could make.

"And you're delicious" he seductively hummed with tenderly stroking her hair.

Before they could kiss again, both were disappointingly interrupted. The gyms entranced exposed someone inside now as footsteps softly crept closer to them.

_Fucking doors._ Tifa mentally swore.

Thankfully they were hidden off to the corner and concealed by a separate room. "Hey vampire!" the intruder screamed. "Where the FUCK are you?"

The emphasized "fuck" made Tifa recognize Reno.

They scrambled together as Vincent hid his throbbing body under his cape, in synch with the woman readjusting her hair and shirt. They quite remarkably pulled off their usual appearances and with casual faces headed to greet the Turk.

Once they entered into the larger part of the gym, the familiar red head locked onto them. He ignored his suspiciousness while he instead exhaled in relief. "Tifa" he moved forward into an expected embrace; the closer he got the wider his smile became.

Tifa surprisingly flashed back to the moment where Reno took her from behind over a bar table, confessing, "I love you." She quickly shook it off as the martial artist returned her attention to the present.

His eyes were sunken and exhausted but he still had that familiar cool Turk swagger. He must have held her a little too long as Tifa awkwardly wiggled out to separate.

"Oh sorry" he apologized while scratching the back of his hair. "It's just really good to see you babe." With the endearing nickname Vincent had furrowed his brow, crossed arms and rolled eyes. Tifa just smiled.

"Likewise. I really appreciate you watching over the kids."

"You know there in Corel now, right?"

"Yeah. I said goodbye. Marlene needs her father and Denzel needs someone to trust. Barrett is the best thing for them right now." The sadness in her voice was poorly hidden.

"Chin up beautiful, I do come bearing _some_ good news." Reno clapped his hands together and leaned forward. "There's finally some development on the resistance front."

"Go on," Vincent impatiently gestured.

"We all know the current situation is complete bullshit. But if we want to stay alive together, we have to keep humoring psycho soldier by playing his puppets. Or we could always fight back without a plan and die together, ruining any chances of a successful rebellion." The three exchanged similar nods of approval. The unfortunate waiting game had still made the most sense. Why immediately run into a battle they knew they couldn't win.

"So it's safe to assume we all choose living then?" Reno smirked, knowing the answer, and much to her surprise handed both Tifa and Vincent cell phones.

"Reeves doing. Untraceable line. We can all stay connected now."

"This is a good start," she sounded excited. "What next?"

"Were off to Kalm to take out a resistance" he motioned at Vincent. "There is a lot of remaining places still unaffected in this takeover. We're hoping to stage a slaughter while in actuality the entire town heads out to collect more help. We have to build an army, toughen up, and strike when the moment's right."

"Could be the makings of a good plan" Tifa elatedly started pacing. "But there are a lot of things that could go wrong here."

"Trust me, this is going to work. I'd love to explain more but me and Red gotta' split. Crazy remnants run a tight ship with their batshit leaders not around."

"Okay, understandable. When can we use the phones?"

"When you know you're safe and alone. You obviously know to keep it hidden in the meantime."

Tifa struggled to ask her next question "could you… give us a minute alone, Reno?" and looked at Vincent with concerned eyes.

The Turk observed in confusion, a hint of jealousy made him fumble his words. "Yeah? Okay… then. We'll be back in a couple of days."

Reno awkwardly planted a kiss on Tifa's forehead. She could still feel his conflicted and frustrated love for her. The woman thought at this point he had moved on. But the way he was holding her shoulders, begging "please stay safe "said otherwise.

"I'll be outside." His voice cracked with a returned memory of rejection.

Tifa was speechless, again conflicted with what to say to someone who loves you when it's not returned. Instead she just held his hand, nodded and let him go. She remembered Cloud and how hard that had hurt.

After Reno left, Vincent approached Tifa with sharp-eyed words. "He's in love with you," he said bluntly.

"Yeah, we were…" Tifa trailed off, shaking her head and immediately changed the subject. "Never mind" she said in frustration, "it's irrelevant."

She promptly wrapped herself into his cape and against his body. "You need to leave and I have to kiss you." She passionately did, and they both let go of everything but each other.

"Come back to me" Tifa bit his bottom lip as her hands tangled into his beautiful hair; it was easily becoming on of her favorite attributes.

"And you take care of yourself" he said softly against her lips, and she melted at his concern. She could feel it. This wasn't just an escape anymore. Neither would obviously admit it but there were small traces of unexpected love taking shape.

Tifa pushed him away playfully, "Now go start a revolution."

She watched Vincent smile before he left, knowing he would come back.

The woman didn't have time to waste with useless thoughts of loosing him. Returning to her punching bag, Tifa imagined Sephiroth, this time without fear. She smashed it completely open in one powerful hit, its insides flying everywhere, feeling a rush of confidence.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Aw yeah guys, it's getting saucy up in here. Because who doesn't want a scene with Vincent eating Tifa out. Frankly, I don't think there is enough of it. BOOM.

So I'm realizing I write heavy colloquially? While it may not be everyone's cup of tea, I dig it- I guess it's just my style. But yeah, as of right now **this will be on a hiatus** while I get my brain together. I'm just not feeling as confident about it anymore. I'll probably start some serious edits on the earlier chapters, try and establish better plot, continuity and length. I thought it was well implied in CH1 and 2 how quickly things hit uncontrollable chaos after Sephiroth killed Cloud. And the reason for a casualty free and fast surrender was because of him threatening the kids and basically everyone else. Upon realizing their lack of a chance, they get forced into this regime of fighting for Sephiroth's world instead of saving theirs. They choose living miserably instead of dying without purpose. I wanted it to be horrific and ironic. At the time it made the most sense to me but I'm going to be tweaking it. More things to address- there will not be any romance between Loz/Tifa. I'm trying to write him like an 11 year old and there relationship will be geared towards a more oddly growing friendship. The next chapter will be focusing on that.

Until then- many thanks for all your support, guidance, and helpful criticism.

See you soon.


	6. Change

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Change

.

.

.

.

.

Talons met against the hard earth in sequential stomps.

Two very different men had been traveling in silence for hours, their chocobos maintaining a steady pace. Kalm peaked ahead of them and with it, a returning sense of anticipation. They quickly arrived in an untouched town, still very alive but fiercely distorted compared to Edge. Its energy lit their confidence on fire and reminded them that their world was still far from lost. Both knew this mission was going to succeed.

Reno interrupted the comfortable moment with a harsh cracking reality in his tone. "Let's take care of this real fast." He was on the ground soon after, suavely walking into the Inn. Vincent casually kept up, unaffected by his associate's noticeable anger. Anger that felt a little targeted at him.

"The cavalry has arrived" Reno announced with a brashly opening of doors. Vincent characteristically said nothing. Instead he kept a respectable distance as the Turk crudely helped himself behind the bar.

"Excuse me!" The concierge walked towards them with judgmental eyes.

"Fuck excuses. I deserve ever damn drink in here." He knocked back a swig of bourbon and approached the accusing man without any hint of empathy.

"We got a job to do, a city to evacuate, and a rebellion to get started. Now go be a sweetie and bring us who's in charge." More alcohol downed into his mouth, and with a refreshing 'ah' he mouthed out the letters _N O W _as a condescending threat.

The man opposite Reno stammered and uncomfortably backed away. "Jenna's waiting upstairs. I'll get her for you." He quickly retreated as the arrogant red head sighed. "No respect."

"Is it really necessary to be such a prick?" At this point Vincent was aggravated and decided to finally voice it. He had little patience for this kind of egotism.

"So the mopey hero speaks!"

"You should really learn not to."

Reno's hot tempter took the bait and started flaring. "Hey old man, you wanna go? I'll wipe the floor with your face."

"If you don't shut up I'm going to _shoot you_."

"Gentlemen," a stern voice interrupted. It belonged to a woman with short orange hair, tense broad shoulders, and an unforgiving frown. She approached Reno without hesitation, standing a decent six inches shorter. "My name is Jenna and I'll be heading this operation." She was confident and blunt, a good choice to lead. "We're ready when you are. One hundred people will be leaving on boat and twenty supposed survivors will return back to Edge with you. Fake trophies for your victory." Jenna may have been statuesque but her words struck heavy with reassuring confidence.

"Well alright lovely. Please lead the way." Reno suggestively eyed the woman up and down while Vincent observed in loathing. She ignored his mild harassment and together they all headed to the docks.

It had not taken long to see through the remaining factors of their sendoff. Jenna was already set to leave. Their next destination was Wutai where more rebels would join and training would follow.

Fake graves had been filled to mask a deadly victory. Buried lies that would, for the moment, allow them to live another day.

Step one was complete.

Jenna stood at the ships entrance and approached Vincent with a moderately concerned face. "I have a son in Edge. He's with his father…" she trailed off as her voice unexpectedly cracked. "I'm aware of how improbable this request sounds but, if you could… His name is Link Mele. I would appreciate it if… if you find him… to keep him safe." The woman struggled to maintain a tough exterior after her exposed heartache; you could see the pain in her eyes.

Vincent of course nodded without hesitation, "You have my word."

"I wish for your safety." Jenna shook his hand with a hard grip and appreciative face. "My drive to succeed is one of the few things I have left; this is going to work." The man in red believed her and raised a hand out of respect, hoping their paths would meet again under better circumstances.

Jenna turned away, not acknowledging Reno as she boarded the ship.

"What a lady, huh? She seems fun," he smirked, completely focused on her hips swinging.

"She seems intelligent and capable," the gun wielder reinforced, annoyed at Reno's continued sexism.

"Vincent," the Turk suddenly interjected with a total change in demeanor. "We part ways here." His voice was harsh again, but slightly optimistic. "I'm heading with them, it's where phase two of this starts. Silver dick wants me in Wutai."

Reno's face shifted into a sudden alarming sadness, making the gunslinger uncomfortable.

Despite a serious effort to ignore reality, Reno could not forget the sparks Tifa had practically been throwing at Vincent. He remembered watching her hands linger on the gun wielder with such affection; something Reno had never experienced with her. After bottling it for what felt like an eternity, he still hung onto the question of why. Why him?

Though the answer was obvious, his following inquiry choked with fear. Reno hated himself for even asking it. "What happened to Tifa?"

"I don't want to talk about what you can already assume." Vincent crossed his arms and sulked further into his cape. "Sephiroth _happened_. He made me watch." The man in red became stiff at the recollection and chose to say nothing else.

Reno's stomach twisted, as did his fists. Tifa was a beacon of light. He didn't want it to be real. Frustrated thoughts clouded his mind, triggering an accusing rage of self-deprecation. _Useless, he was useless._ Reno desperately wished he could have done something but it was all in vain.

"Look," he began with almost tearful eyes. "I loved that tough as nails bitch. And the way she was looking at you makes me want to kill you. But c'est la fucking vie, the past is behind us. Just… watch out for Tifa."

Vincent stared at Reno like looking into a mirror. Old memories of being a Turk in one-sided, unrequited love came crashing back. He knew this anger, this rejection; it was the haunting love he bottled for Lucretia. Vincent could only remain passive as he accepted Reno's fury like a punching bag.

"She is… uniquely special to me," the gun wielder responded softly. "Though Tifa's certainly capable, I have every intention of keeping her safe."

Reno held his head high and returned to his normal confident attitude. He so badly wanted to destroy the man in front of him but countered the throbbing jealousy with his overwhelming respect for Tifa.

He took a deep-rooted breath, remembering the beautiful moments where their bodies connected in perfection. Together they used each other to forget about regret; the passion had been intoxicating. But despite the Turks want for something more, sex was all it had been.

Reno exhaled, letting go of the memories. Finally letting go of Tifa.

He walked by Vincent and onto the ship without saying anything. Reno's eyes were fixated on moving forward; it was the only thing he could do now.

The man in red accepted the unspoken agreement and headed back to the center of Kalm. A suprising wave of excitement shook his body in realizing Tifa was less than a day's ride away. They would be together soon; Vincent actually smiled at the thought and his demons pulsed eagerly.

.

Tifa was standing in the rubble of a familiar Mako reactor. Sephiroth had seen to it that most of Shinras contributions were destroyed before his departure and it left the sky bleak grey with air that tasted like forgotten death.

When Loz had suggested they go for a walk she was still riding a high from Vincent's adoring touch and didn't seem phased by the request. Agreeably obliging, both remained in silence and scouted the area together.

The clone had taken a strange liking to casual clothing. The new attire of jeans and fitting polo shirt made him look human, almost approachable. When she asked why he answered, "I wanna look like everyone else." This trivial adolescent need to fit in was curious; he wanted normality in such a sad way. Through an uncomfortable realization, he was beginning to remind her more like Denzel every day. Only Loz looked at her like how the boy idolized Cloud.

"What does it feel like to have a family?" He was full of strange questions today. Questions that Tifa found surprising not to hesitate in honest answering.

"It's warm." She started while looking into the threatening sky. "When I was a kid I felt so loved; the kind of love that makes you feel like you're invincible. As I got older the people I considered family changed and it became more about belonging or a reason to keep going. But it always stayed warm and safe…"

"That sounds… nice. I wish I felt that way about Sephiroth." Loz's eyes sunk as he internalized conflicting opinions, kicking at dirt with a pouting face.

"What _do_ you feel for him?" Tifa jumped down the rocks and moved closer to the clone, genuinely curious.

"Connected but very different. And not _happy_. Brother isn't warm; I'd like to be though. I would like someone to feel that way about me too." His face was sad and struggling as he wished for something that wasn't there.

Rubble unexpectedly shifted behind them and ruined Loz's almost moment of clarity. A low whining noise alarmed him and before he knew what he was doing, Loz was desperately searching for its origin. His hands lifted the ruined earth in quick movements of up and down while Tifa watched in puzzlement. A large rock held in the air froze above Loz's shoulders as the injured body of a chocolate lab staggered out from underneath it. Loz's eyes widened, throwing the oversized rock like a baseball nearly a hundred feet away. The dog limped closer to him, panting with excited eyes and a wagging tail.

"Puppy!" Loz screamed out in joy. Without hesitation he scooped the dog into his arms and began healing with materia. The animal licked his face as Loz scratched his ears. Now fully rejuvenated, the dog was lowered back to the ground and began running circles around Loz, barking with delight.

Tifa watched on in amazement. He was so different from the other clones. Emotional and caring, it was just so unexpected. After spending a decent amount of time with him, Tifa decided he had the mentality of an eleven year old. He truly had no desire to kill or destroy; his only real fault was a blinding ignorance to following whatever Sephiroth asked of him.

The silver man clapped his hands and continued with nonstop petting.

"Looks like you've made a new friend," Tifa smiled as Loz beamed at her words. "I don't think he's going to leave your side at all."

"He's family now. And everything feels warm, just like you said!" The clone was overwhelmed with a never experienced, new happiness. "I'm going to call him puppy."

"Protect him," Tifa started to say but trailed off in heartbroken thought. The returning memories of her failure cut into her like a knife as the woman's face cracked with watering eyes.

Loz's concern made him stop what he was doing. He approached her with sadness and Puppy followed, adorably jumping up Tifa's legs. "What's wrong sister?"

"Nothing" Tifa lied, wiping her eyes while kneeling to pet the dog; she was always a sucker for animals. He looked at her with understanding eyes and a happy wagging tail. It was enough to return the woman back to a neutral state of apathy as she again pushed away the haunting dead.

.

Tifa was restless tonight; after her unexpectedly pleasant afternoon with Loz, she had spent the remainder of her spare time on a bizarre contraceptive hunt. It had been one day, give or take, since she ran out of birth Control. Now destroying her bathroom a second time, she was throwing laundry baskets and thrash cans with angry huffs. The fist fighter knew she misplaced a packet somewhere. "Please pleas please," Tifa mumbled as her rampage continued. But she froze suddenly, remembering her forgotten office and how she often misplaced things there.

Hurrying over to the connected 7th heaven, Tifa flipped through the junk drawers of her old accounting space. She accidentally knocked over an old coffee cup in the process and cursed loudly. The woman lifted up soaked papers with serious frustration and kicked the table covered in her liquid mess. The action knocked over a pencil holder and out dropped several pens and a full months birth control sheet.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Tifa screamed with irritation and mixed relief. "What the hell was I _thinking_ putting that there?" The fist fighter eyes suddenly widened with a dangerous idea, dangerous because it involved deception and complex repercussions. It did however offer a chance to get the upper hand on Sephiroth.

But before Tifa could properly digest her catch-22, an unexpected knocking at the bars door interrupted her debatable thoughts.

Tifa's heartbeat thumped with fear at the unexpected visitor. She tried to reassure herself that it had to be Loz. And Loz was completely harmless. Nevertheless she walked towards the entrance, grabbing her hidden bat on the way just in case.

Knocking continued a second time and Tifa moved closer. Her hands hesitated at the doorknob, shaking.

With no hole to peak through, the fist fighter prepared herself for a worst-case scenario. _"It's not Sephiroth,"_ Tifa kept replaying in her head. _"There is no way it's Sephiroth." _ With a deep breath she opened the door and stood in a defensive position.

But Tifa dropped the bat and her eyes melted.

"Surprise," Vincent couldn't help but smile as the woman's mouth dropped.

She flung herself into his arms, legs around his waist, and pressed against her gun wielder with furious relief. Vincent grabbed underneath her thighs for support, embracing together in reunited bliss; fueling an instant warmth.

"You're early," Tifa whispered with a teasing arousal as she buried her face into the gunslingers hair. "I missed you," was all he could respond with.

They were finally alone.

Vincent carried Tifa inside the 7th Heaven and his body temperature multiplied as she wrapped her legs tighter against him.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hey awesome people! I apologize for the hiatus but I had to rework SO MUCH of this. All the previous chapters have been completely edited and I'm hoping to have the next one finished soon. Heh, dare I say an explosive Lemon is coming up? I really appreciate the continued support. Get ready because shit is about to go down here. Hope you enjoy and please do leave a review.


End file.
